


Me Thinks

by Theblakwizzard



Category: Me Thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblakwizzard/pseuds/Theblakwizzard





	1. Chapter 1

1.

I don't remember when I started remembering. In the beginning it was just chaos. I had no idea what was going on and everything just sort of vibrated and bounced against one another. We didn't know each other like we do now, although we're still getting aquainted I suppose, but I have much more control over them than I did back then, that's for sure.

Back then it would only take a moment and everything would shift, sometimes from one to the other. It could all happen very fast. I didn't like that though, not being in control, and while I really liked some of them I couldn't just let the rest of them have their way, could I? So I waited, and I watched and I grew. I grew larger than they did. It was slow going at first but they started listening to me. Instead of the pushing and shoving and scrambling that made up so many of those early days, I could exert some sort of order. Oh but it was slow going at first though. I think the fact that I never gave up is a testament to the strength I aquired, but Jesus did I just want to give up sometimes.

Sometimes. Sometimes it would all come down in an instant. I would have them all in their place, letting those that deserved it have their fun while keeping an eye on the rest as best I could, but then some of the others would... react. If they knew... well, they don't, but during those times they would overpower me.

It takes a lot of practice to keep everything in order, the kind of practice that comes from experience. Being bigger than the rest doesn't hurt either. There's only one of me though, and just because some of them stick to themselves for the most part doesn't mean they're not strong as well. Stronger than me to be honest.

I guess I should just start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Like I said before it was all very chaotic. Everything was congealed together into some kind of amoebic organism. No one had control because no one was aware enough to take it, but there's always someone in charge, even if it doesn't last long.

I can remember flashes of those times. They all seem very neutral and far away now. If I could take a picture I'm sure I wouldn't recognize much. So much changed, from day to day and moment to moment that there's was never time to just sit down and take stock of it all. And there was fear. Fear of everything and nothing. And laughter and wonder and Jesus Christ just so much all the time.

That's what the beginning was like. No one and everyone would have their say and I was just along for the ride. That is until I could start to push some of the others harder than they pushed me. Granted, there were many more of them, but the more I pushed the stronger I grew, until, finally, I could start to have things my way.

I could have some order, some control for bits at a time. And as time moved on the others changed as well. They became more distinct. I could start to make out who was who and began to figure out what they were like.

I made friends. I became wary. My control was important to me but I wasn't strong enough to keep it for very long. And there were others. Not the ones that I was just getting to know, but other people.

At first I thought they were able to control me and everyone else. In a way I was right, but not in the way I thought. They seemed to be able to make us change and rotate into shapes. These shapes would make it so one of us was in charge. I wasn't strong enough to stop them, and most of the time I didn't want to. Sometimes it was great, and warm and so so wonderful. I felt comforted and what I came to know as loved.

But the darkness would come when they left and all of the sudden it was all of us for ourselves again. I was addicted to the people. I needed their ability to make us into shapes, to keep me warm. They came and went though, even when we cried for their presence. Eventually we learned that they wouldn't always be there, and that's when we began to fight each other.


End file.
